Un paso hacia adelante, dos para atrás
by Hawk-sama
Summary: De todos los sucesos en su vida, él nunca pensó volver a verlo, justo frente a sus ojos. Sólo que no era él. VanitasxRoxas


La monotonía nunca se había asentado en la vida de Roxas como en esos entonces. Xion había caído en un profundo sueño, y Axel simplemente parecía muy ocupado en ocasiones para sentarse con él a disfrutar de un helado, mientras veían el eterno atardecer.

_Corazones._

Los veía todos los días, salir de las creaturas que destruía, danzar en el aire hasta desaparecer, y juntarse en la oscuridad, formando de manera paulatina _Kingdom Hearts._ Roxas se decía a si mismo que cuando tuviera su propio corazón entendería mejor las cosas. En ocasiones, parecía no ser suficiente.

Como en aquella.

Otra misión, esta vez en "El país del Nunca Jamás". Recolección de corazones, lo usual. Tan sólo esperaba que al terminarla, pudiera encontrarse con las caras 'sonrientes' de sus mejores amigos, y disfrutar de un helado. No sabían lo mismo en soledad.

No había dado muchos pasos, el suave pasto crujiendo bajo sus pies, cuando Sincozarones empezaron a surgir, atraídos hacía él. En un destello de luz, convocó su Llave Espada.

–Es lo que quieren, ¿no es así? A por ella, entonces– sentía algo, un ardor en su cuerpo que no podía nombrar, pero que podía seguir. No sabía el porqué, pero tan sólo quería terminar con ellos de una buena vez. _Algo_ le decía que al hacerlo se sentiría mejor, que al hacerlo, alimentaría ese ardor.

Roxas no podía ubicarlo, y sin embargo, blandía su arma al compas de esa nueva sensación. Cada vez que veía surgir los corazones, verlos perderse en el aire, recordaba su situación actual. La organización, Axel, Xion, sus dudas, _todo_. El ardor parecía sólo crecer.

Con Llave Espada en mano, escaneó el área, ojos azules pendientes de cualquier movimiento extraño. Se sentía observado.

Sus instintos le advirtieron, y dando un giro súbito, se encontró con una gran masa de energía, que tomaba forma y forma. Un Sincorazón, y uno grande. Roxas no estaba para eso. _No lo estaba._

–**Terminemos esto** – en su mente, eso era lo único que Roxas quería hacer. Partir a ese lugar al cual en ocasiones podía llamar _hogar_, y estar con las dos personas que tenían significado en lo que llevaba de vida.

No supo cómo, pero su Llave Espada se alimentó de ello, de esa sensación inubicable, y lo aprovechó. De un tajo limpió, atravesó a su enemigo, liberando el gran corazón. Corazón que estaba estático, frente a sus ojos, una invitación a un futuro. La sensación de estar siendo observado volvió, y fue ella lo que le sacó de su ensoñación. Perplejo, se dio cuenta que el corazón ya no estaba. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo…?

– **¿Cuándo te hiciste tan fuerte?– **dijo de pronto una voz. Grave y profunda. Por instinto, Roxas tomó posición de ataque, Llave Espada empuñada fervientemente entre sus manos.

– ¿¡Quién está ahí?!– gritó, decisión envolviendo sus palabras. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía poderoso, como si no hubiera obstáculo inderogable.

Roxas lo supo en ese momento. Cuando le vio aparecer de la oscuridad, ya lo sabía. Esa persona no era cualquiera. Alguien especial, alguien peligroso. Su arma vibró en la empuñadura de su portador.

Era un hombre. Al mirar cómo se movía, Roxas pudo deducir que estaba seguro de sí mismo, traería problemas. Su cabello era negro, y algo largo. Cuando estuvo más cerca, pudo reconocer sus ojos dorados. No era buen indicio. Defendiendo su terreno, Roxas clavó su mirada en la del extraño, retándolo.

– ¿Quién eres y qué quieres en este mundo?– preguntó, de nuevo decidido, aunque con un pequeño filo en su voz. Trataba de mantener la calma, pero le era difícil.

El desconocido le miró por largo rato, sin responder, lo cual incomodo aún más al Portador de la Llave. Hasta que el hombre alzó el mentón no se dignó a hablar, lo cual por alguna razón, aumentó el ardor de Roxas en su cuerpo– Eres igual– fue lo único dijo, con el mismo tono profundo y recatado de antes.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Igual? **No somos iguales, **no soy nada como tú, quien quiera que seas– respondió con algo de fuerza en sus palabras, aún cuando no sabía muy bien la veracidad de ellas, o que rayos estaba pasando.

–No, _tonto. _No igual a mí, igual a _él_. – y ese tono que usó fue diferente, Roxas lo había escuchado alguna vez. Por unos momentos, su mente se dirigió hacia aquella conversación que había tenido con Axel. Demyx había usado ese mismo tono. Axel le había llamado una imitación de Vanidad. Roxas se preguntó si esa Vanidad era verdadera.

–Igual, hasta el último detalle– volvió a hablar el extraño, esta vez escaneándolo de arriba abajo, con esos ojos color ámbar. Roxas retrocedió un poco, inconscientemente– Veamos hasta donde llegan esas similitudes– de su mano alzada, sin previo aviso, de un destello rojo y negro de energía, apareció una Llave Espada, intimidante en su presencia.

En asombro, Roxas vio aproximarse al extraño a una velocidad increíble, dándole sólo el tiempo justo para interponer su propia Llave Espada entre él y su ahora contrincante. Chispas volaron en el choque, sus caras separadas sólo por los centímetros que ponían entre ellos sus armas.

De un grácil movimiento, el desconocido se separó de Roxas, poniendo de nuevo una considerable distancia entre ambos.

–De todos, siempre fuiste el más interesante– le habló, pero de alguna manera fue diferente. Usó una voz simplemente irreconocible. Roxas tuvo la sensación de que no le hablaba exactamente a él, lo cual con certeza era muy estúpido.

– ¿Quién eres?– exclamó alto, mientras se abalanzaba contra su enemigo. El tajo que había lanzado fue bloqueado, y momentos después, Roxas desvió una estocada con un revés certero. Era fuerte, ya se había dado cuenta.

Como respondiendo a sus preocupaciones, su Llave Espada empezó a retumbar, y Roxas supo lo que debía hacer. Alimentarla con ese _ardor_. Y así lo hizo. Entonces, se sintió más rápido, más fuerte, más hábil.

Una ráfaga de estocadas, tajos y reveses fue el primer resultado. No quería darle tregua, _no podía_ darle tregua. Aún así, sus ataques fueron fútiles, todos resultando en un bloqueo o desvío.

Al fijar su mirada en la del contrincante, lo que encontró le desconcertó. Una sonrisa engreída y torcida, sus ojos llenos de algo que no ubicaba, pero que definitivamente no terminaba de agradarle.

Fue todo lo que él necesitó, ese momento de vacilación. Una patada al pecho, y de nuevo esa distancia entre ellos. Plantando sus pies en la tierra, gracias a la fricción, Roxas pudo mantenerse en pie.

–Eres parecido a él, pero no estás a su nivel, _Roxas._

– ¿Cómo es que…?

–Oh, te encantaría saber, ¿no es así?– volvió a utilizar ese tono, el de la Vanidad. Aunque ahora estaba mezclado con algo más, un tono… engreído, si mal no recordaba. Sabía que eso no era bueno, y entonces, ese ardor surgió de nuevo. Más fuerte, como una chispa, una pequeña llama.

Y en un segundo, estaba sobre él.

Su expresión de desconcierto generó algo que Roxas clasificaría como júbilo pero, tonto de él, sabía que eso no era posible. No le importo, lo único que quería era _saber_. No más preguntas sin respuestas, no más túneles sin salidas. Roxas tendría lo que quería, y lucharía por ello.

En aquel momento, su Llave Espada fue envuelta en una fina pero resplandeciente luz, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Un tajo limpio al pecho, y un brillo tan resplandeciente y breve cual melancólico atardecer.

Retrocedió un poco, esta vez poniendo él la distancia, aún sin abandonar su postura de batalla, escrutando cada movimiento y reacción. Cuando la Llave Espada del desconocido desapareció, sus instintos reaccionaron de nuevo. Contra toda lógica, se preparó para lo peor.

Una risa aguda retumbó en los alrededores, el escalofriante eco atrapado entre tantas colinas.

–**Ganaste**– y a pesar de la insinuación, parecía todo menos una victoria– A pesar de todo, resultaste ser igual de especial, Roxas– habló ahora con el mismo tono con el cual se había enunciado, profundo y grave– Vanitas.

Y en un cerrar de ojos, fue engullido por la oscuridad, dejando sólo el aullido del fuerte viento retumbando en sus oídos.

Roxas quiso gritar. Había conseguido su nombre, pero eso sólo le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca. Cada vez que parecía descubrir algo, más secretos por revelar le seguían. Sentía que al conocer más, sabía menos.

Ese día, la estación de Villa Crepúsculo no tuvo ningún visitante.


End file.
